


The Last Temptation of Izanami

by Halberdier



Series: A Visit from Nyarlathotep [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry, deep persona lore, poem, poem fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halberdier/pseuds/Halberdier
Summary: Who really is the true villain of Persona 4? Perhaps all she needed was a nudge. A poem fic about Izanami and Nyarlathotep.
Series: A Visit from Nyarlathotep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083140
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I met you first in another life  
One that had just begun  
And then you tried to end it

You were Liesmith  
"Or Lightbringer"  
It doesn't matter

Neither face was your own  
"All faces are my own  
I have a thousand"

Every day I kill a thousand  
"And your husband?"  
It doesn't matter

It didn't matter then  
"It quite mattered to me"  
It never mattered

In the end, a husband is cheap  
I could make a hundred  
husbands in my sleep

And kill them all before I wake  
"That seems a troubling tack to take"  
Spare me your pity, I know it is fake

"To business, then. I've a deal to make."


	2. Chapter 2

A deal. I'd laugh if I remembered how  
"When have I given you cause for suspicion?"  
I seem to remember your violent incisions

in my reincarnation, alongside my husband  
in his "That matters hardly" And yet bizarrely  
inspires less confidence in your counsel

"That was hardly a shade. Simply a doubtful  
digital devil. A story of revelry hardly worth telling  
Barely aware of the face I was selling"

But I know now who you are  
For all your lies and cultist's chants, you  
Will not get a second chance

at my death "A Goddess  
cannot be killed" I've died  
"You live again" That's not

the same "And yet I'm right  
For a Goddess is just an idea  
and an idea lives for as long

as one person longs for them"  
And who longs for me? Even he  
who ought has only ever come to nought.

"And yet I know it: a town in want of a Goddess."


	3. Chapter 3

"Out in the country, the beautiful land  
that you and your husband had built hand  
in unburnt hand, a school is blazoned

with a cry for many gods. And yet the town  
itself has nothing. The people live lives  
of aimless boredom, chasing fads

and spreading rumors, mere gossip  
all that keeps their lives from falling  
to despair. Traditions die off every day

and people see there is no way to  
fight against the tide of modern  
malaise and its malevolent march

And so the bored become stupid  
and contagious, and they crave  
to be freed from the horror of choice

For it's only illusion that they have a voice  
Better far to succumb and turn on and tune in  
and cop out and drop dead. Yes, desire

brings pain like a fire. When rain  
falls at night, everyone sees as they want  
to see. In the simplest of terms,

in the most convenient of exposition."


End file.
